Breakin' Da Rules - The Novel
by Crash5020
Summary: A novelization of the game. Wishing he didn't have to follow Da Rules, Cosmo destroys their copy of the book and it falls into the possession of Vicky. With the book gone, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are summoned to Fairy Court and are accused of destroying Da Rules. Now they have 49.5 hours to find the missing pages of Da Rules or Cosmo and Wanda will lose their Fairy License forever.
1. Breakin' Da Rules

"Come on, Timmy! You can do this!" Cosmo cheered.

"You almost go 'em!" Wanda cheered too.

Timmy's eyes were glued to the TV screen as he mashed the buttons on his controller at an inhuman speed. He started breathing in and out before yelling. He didn't want to lose. He refused to lose. His will to win was strong. As long as he concentrated, nothing could keep him from winning.

"Hey, Timmy!" Chloe enthusiastically greeted him, walking into his room.

Timmy took his eyes off the screen to look at Chloe and he suddenly heard an explosion from the TV speakers. Timmy slowly, fearfully turned back to his TV and felt his heart sink when he saw the words, GAME OVER, on the screen.

"Uh-oh," Cosmo and Wanda muttered.

They waved their wands and poofed noise-cancelling over theirs and Chloe's ears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed before falling on his back.

Chloe and his Godparents took their headphones off and looked down at Timmy to see if he was okay.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Chloe wondered.

"No…" Timmy whimpered. "I mean I can always get to the secret hard-to-get-to final phase of the official Crash Nebula video game that unlocks the one try secret ending that no one ever got to without any magical help whenever I want. So, what's up?"

"Well, I was looking over Da Rules at my house…" Chloe started.

"You were looking over Da Rules?" Timmy interrupted with a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"So I can know what we can wish for," Chloe enthusiastically answered. "Anyway, I ran into something interesting."

"You found proof that Da Rules do change every season?" asked Timmy. "Cause I tell you, I'm pretty sure Da Rules change every season. Like one wish I could do in Winter wouldn't work in Spring."

"No… But I did find an entry that stated, 'No wishing you couldn't follow Da Rules'," said Chloe.

"So?" Timmy replied.

"Well, it said it was added a fairly recently compared to the others and it says you're the reason it was added," said Chloe. "Why's that?"

"Oh… it must be talking about the time I accidently wished that I didn't have to follow Da Rules," Timmy realized. "That happened a while back."

Timmy noticed Chloe's eyes widen in surprise and wondered why.

"Oh! Can you tell me what happened?" Chloe asked, eager to hear how the rule was made.

Timmy was unsure if he wanted to tell the story, but then he realized that telling her what happened might impress her and he was always interested in impressing another godchild, but is usually too preoccupied when he meets another to do so.

"Sure, I'll tell you," Timmy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant to hide his inner excitement.

"Yay!" Chloe cheered. "Story time!"

"Okay, so it started a while back…" Timmy started.

An unspecified length of time ago, Timmy peacefully slept in his bed until Cosmo and Wanda appeared before him.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" said Wanda.

"I didn't know Timmy had different heads…" Cosmo grinned.

Timmy stretched his arms and let out a big yawn.

"Just another day or two…" Timmy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You have to get up, Timmy – we have to prepare," Wanda informed him.

Suddenly, Mom and Dad walked up to Timmy's open doorway and Timmy was surprised to find out that Cosmo and Wanda were gone.

"Timmy! We're leaving for our, uh, seminar weekend!" Mom said with a suspicious smile.

"Duty calls! We certainly won't be having any fun this weekend," Dad reassured him.

Mom and Dad waved their son goodbye and excitedly rushed for the front door. Cosmo and Wanda then poofed back next to Timmy as he thought about the situation. He knew his parents were lying to him, but that wasn't what was getting to him. He felt like he was missing something.

"Mom and Dad are away this weekend. That means something important," Timmy thought aloud.

Suddenly, his expression quickly changed from relaxed to scared as he realized what he was missing.

"Oh no! Vicky!" Timmy exclaimed. "She's here! My brain is numb with horror! You two go stall her while I think of something!"

"No can do, Timmy," Wanda replied. "You know we can't be seen by anyone but you."

"Dem's da rules, see?" Cosmo said, poofing the aforementioned rules in front of him.

Timmy glared at the floating book in front of him. He was tired of Da Rules telling him what he can and can't do with magic.

"Rules!" Timmy exclaimed. "This is no time for rules! I wish we didn't have to follow those stupid rules!"

"You got it!" Cosmo saluted.

Cosmo waved his want and Timmy's wish was granted. Da Rules disappeared and then suddenly reappeared in front of his doorway.

"I'm betting this isn't good news…" Timmy predicted.

"I'm betting this is really great news!" Cosmo optimistically argued.

As if on cue, an issue of The Fairy Times poofed in front of the three with a front page headline reading "Really Really Bad News!"

"But I'm not betting much," a slightly embarrassed Cosmo added.

Wanda grabbed the newspaper and read aloud: "It says here that your wish broke Da Rules so badly that the next person to touch them will steal the wish power of the fairies stupid enough to grant such a silly wish!"

Suddenly, Timmy heard footsteps coming up the stairs and jumped out of bed. He knew that he couldn't let anyone touch the book or else something really bad would happen.

"Noooooooooooo!" Timmy screamed as he rushed towards the Da Rules.

Timmy reached for the book but was immediately stopped by Vicky, who grabbed it instead. Timmy's eyes widen in fear. One of his mortal enemies just gained access to fairy magic and worried what she could do with it.

"Okay, twerp, here's how it's going to be," Vicky hissed. "I'm in charge, and you're NOTHING! Got it?"

"I wish Vicky didn't have that book!" Timmy desperately wished.

"Well I wish you were still in bed asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with you and your, freaky disgusting habits," Vicky wished, unaware that whatever she wished would come true.

Vicky slammed the door shut in front of him and Timmy immediately fell asleep.

"We're in trouble!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and poofed themselves next to Timmy in a dream version in his room.

"Now we're in trouble in Timmy's dreams," said the excited fairy.

Timmy shot Wanda a worried look as Cosmo realized what else in Timmy's dreams they could do.

"No we're spinning around in Timmy's dreams!" Cosmo said as he spun around, cheering at the end.

"This is serious business…" Wanda informed them, fearful of what could happen. "It's only a matter of time before someone finds out what happens and we end up in…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the three of them were poofed out of Timmy's dream and into a court room.

"…in Fairy Court!" Wanda cried.

Timmy looked around and noticed that there were labels at the table he was sitting at, reading "Godkid" for him and "The Naughty Godparents" for Cosmo and Wanda. He then noticed the scared look on Wanda's face and started to worry himself. He then looked at Cosmo and realized that he still had a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered. "We get to see the judge serve up hot, creamy justice for some unsuspecting creep."

At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda's label change from "The Naughty Godparents" to "Some unsuspecting creeps."

"Some… unsuspecting… creeps…" Cosmo read aloud. "Wow! I didn't see that coming!"

Suddenly, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the courtroom, angry as usual, and yelled,"Silence puny fairy!"

"Wow, I saw that coming!" Comso responded, still grinning.

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" Wanda said with surprise. "The most feared Fairy Instructor this side of the Galaxy of Really Unpleasant Fairy Drill Instructors!"

"Don't worry – I'll talk us out of it," Timmy assured her.

"Order! Order!" the Fairy Judge demanded. "The case of the Fairies versus Cosmo and Wanda is in session. All rise!"

The Fairy Judge then turned his attention towards the accused and pointed his gavel at them.

"Cosmo and Wanda, you have been accused of losing your copy of Da Rules…" the Fairy Judge stated. "How do you plead?"

"I'll plead backwards!" Cosmo spoke up. "Eem truh n'tod zeelp!"

"Silence!" Jorgen yelled, intimidating everyone in the room. "Any plea other than 'Guilty' will be met with loud shouting and a terrifying display of my muscle tone!"

"I think he means it…" Wanda muttered.

"Jorgen Von Strangle… you may begin with the persecution," the Fairy Judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," Jorgen replied. "I call to the stand little Timmy Turner."

Jorgen poofed Timmy onto the stand and approached him.

"Timmy, did your fairy godparents lose their copy of Da Rules?" Jorgen asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"HE SAYS YES!" Jorgen yelled, cutting Timmy off.

"The court finds the accused guilty, and sentences them to forty nine and a half hours of impunity service to recover the missing copy of Da Rules, or lose their Fairy License forever," the Fairy Judge ruled.

"Um, what was that first choice again?" asked Cosmo.

"Hand in your wands!" Jorgen demanded.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each and then reluctantly handed their wands to Jorgen.

"And your backup wands…" Jorgen added.

Cosmo and Wanda handed Jorgen their backup wands, leaving them without any access to their magic.

"Now tiny fairies – you can take these training wands AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT," Jorgen roared.

Jorgen shoved two training wands into Cosmo and Wanda's hands and poofed the trio back into Timmy's dreams.

"Forty nine and a half hours!" Wanda exclaimed. "We'll never complete the impunity service in that time, not without our real wands."

"Not with that attitude!" Timmy said, confidently smiling. "Come on guys – we can do this!"

"And I can do this!" Cosmo said before turning himself upside down. "Ta da!"

"It's going to be a long forty nine and a half hours…" Wanda mumbled.

"Before we can start, can those wands wake me up?" asked Timmy.

"Only one way to find out!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Right, I wish I was awake!" Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their training wands and granted Timmy's wish.


	2. A Badge Too Far Part 1

"Hm… which one should I bring? Timmy wondered aloud. "#46 where the Crimson Chin stops the moon from crashing into Earth or #12 where he secretly enters a race for villains."

Timmy looked at both of the comics he held closely. They were both very enjoyable and he couldn't find a way to choose between them.

"I'll take both!" Timmy grinned, dropping them into his backpack.

Timmy zipped his backpack and lifted it over his shoulder as he heard a vehicle drive up to his house.

"Oh boy!" said the excited 10-year old. "That'll be the camp bus!"

At that moment, Cosmo poofed next to Timmy with an equally excited look on his face.

"This is so cool!" said the excited fairy. "Did you pack everything?"

"Yep!" Timmy replied. "And I got all my merit badges! Let's hope I can earn a few more!"

Timmy and Cosmo cheered, causing Wanda to poof in with a concerned look on her face.

"Wait! What's happening? Where are you going, Timmy?" asked Wanda.

"We're going camping with the Squirrely Scouts!" Cosmo answered in an excited manner.

"But what about our missing wish powers?" Wanda reminded them. "If we don't find Da Rules, Jorgen Von Strangle will make sure we'll never be Fairy Godparents again!"

"Wanda, I have to go to camp! Even though we're in trouble right now, I'm just a kid and I have to do what people say!" Timmy pointed out.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Vicky stood next to the front door, tapping her foot. She was ready to get to her camp but, even though she rather go with that option, can't leave without Timmy.

"Timmy Turner!" Vicky yelled. "Get on this bus right NOW!"

Timmy looked his open doorway and then back to Wanda with a face that screamed, "See what I mean?"

"You don't seem too unhappy about it," Wanda pointed out.

"I love the Squirrely Scouts! But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you and Cosmo!" said the conflicted 10 year-old.

"And when were you two going to tell me about this trip?" an annoyed Wanda asked, her hands now on her hips.

"Squirrely Scouts is a boy thing, Wanda!" Cosmo replied. "You know, for boys?"

"Is that so?" Wanda asked, rolling her eyes.

"Gotta go!" Timmy said. "Come on, Cosmo!"

Timmy rushed outside and walked up to the camp bus, where Vicky was waiting for him.

"Hey Squirt!" Vicky called to him. "Are you ready to be humiliated?"

"I'm ready for anything, but I don't think humiliation's in the cards," Timmy smirked.

"There's no way that you dumb Squirrely Scouts are going to earn more merit badges then my Crème Puffs this time!" Vicky boasted.

"Who knows?" Timmy shrugged. "I just want to have fun. See you later, Vicky!"

Timmy boarded the bus, leaving Vicky angrier than usual.

"Oh that irritating little rat!" Vicky angrily thought aloud. "There's no way that Squirrely Scouts are better than Crème Puffs! Especially when the Crème Puffs are under my control."

She then muttered something under her breath and stormed into the bus. The bus took off towards the campsites, with none of the occupants aware of the pink swirly haired fairy that was left behind.

"Uh-oh…" Wanda muttered. "I don't like the sound of that."


	3. A Badge Too Far Part 2

Wanda flew up to the moonlit campsite of the Squirrely Scouts and looked around. The state of the campsite confirmed her fears and she knew what she had to do next.

"Oh dear, I'd better warn Timmy…" Wanda thought aloud.

Wanda then flew over to the tent housing her sleeping husband and godchild and quietly tried to wake them. After enough prodding, Timmy stumbled out of his tent and stretched his arms.

"Buh? Is it tomorrow already?" Timmy yawned.

"Quiet, Timmy!" Wanda hushed him. "Something's happening!"

"Wanda? What are you doing here?" asked the drowsy 10-year old. "This is a boy's camp."

"Yeah, so where are they?" Wanda responded.

Before Timmy could even process that question, Wanda dragged her unconscious husband out of the tent.

"Pink. Tutu. Tofu," Cosmo muttered before waking up to find Wanda next to him. "Buh? Tomorrow? Wanda? Boy's camp!"

"The Squirrely Scouts have been kidnapped!" Wanda informed them.

Timmy's mouth immediately dropped open and his eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"WHAT?!" Timmy and Cosmo exclaimed.

"And that's not all," Wanda continued. "Vicky has made another wish. It was too vague to tell what effect it will have… but it's likely to be diabolical."

"Oh, well that's okay," Cosmo grinned.

"No it's not, Cosmo," Timmy sighed. "Hey, I wonder if Vicky's wish has anything to do with the kidnapping of the Squirrely Scouts."

"We'd better check this out!" Cosmo declared. "Thanks for the help sugar, but this is man's work!"

Suddenly, the trio heard the sound of rustling leaves, causing the previously confidence Cosmo to dive behind his wife for protection. After rolling her eyes, Wanda led Timmy and Cosmo behind a nearby bush and watched two Crème Puffs approach the campsite.

"It's the Crème Puffs!" Timmy whispered. "They're girl versions of us Squirrely Scouts!"

"Yeah, but not nearly as tough and brave and stuff, huh?" Cosmo added.

"So how come they managed to kidnap all the Squirrely Scouts?" Wanda pointed out.

"I better not get spotted, there may be more around," Timmy whispered. "I don't want to get captured too."

The two Crème Puffs checked every tent at the campsite and shined they're flashlights at every bush. Fortunately, Timmy was able to elude their detection and the two met each other next to the campfire. Soon their various serious faces were replaced by one full of fear.

"He's not here, Terri!" the Crème Puff with blonde hair reported. "He must have ran off when he noticed his fellow scouts were missing."

"This isn't good, Mary," the Crème Puff with red hair fearfully replied. "If we don't find him, Vicky will be very mad."

"Maybe we should return to camp in case he tries to perform a rescue," Mary suggested.

"That's a good idea," Terri said, nodding her head. "Trying to sneak into the camp would be a dumb thing to do and boys always do dumb things."

"I resent that statement," Timmy whispered.

Timmy watched the two Crème Puffs perform a secret handshake and leave the campsite. Once they were out of sight, Timmy and his Godparents stepped out of the bush and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You hear that?" asked Timmy. "They're holding my fellow scouts at their campsite."

"That's quite a distance from here," said Wanda.

"A little jog is nothing for us guys, Wanda!" Cosmo boasted.

Wanda shot an annoyed look Cosmo's way, causing him to dive behind Timmy for protection.

"Point is, we're probably going to need to avoid more Crème Puffs on the way there," said Timmy. "We're going to need to be extra careful."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads and transformed into green and pink merit badges on Timmy's sash.

"As a Squirrely Scout, it is my duty to rescue any of my fellow scouts if they are captured by small girls, paragraph 43A of the handbook, and I will prevail!" Timmy confidently declared. "I have my Squirrely stealth skills, my fleet feet and a pocketknife with thirty-two handy implements, some of which have no apparent use. TEN-HUT!"


	4. A Badge Too Far Part 3

Timmy walked along the path to the Crème Puff's camp site and until he saw something that would complicate his journey.

"More Crème Puffs," Timmy thought to himself. "Gotta be quiet."

"NOOOOOOO!" Cosmo yelled.

The Crème Puffs turned towards the source of the yell and shined their flashlights on Timmy. Relying solely on instinct, Timmy dived into a nearby bush and was afraid of what would happen next. He didn't expect his quest to save the Squirrely Scouts would end this way.

"I saw you Squirrely Scout!" a Crème Puff yelled. "There's nowhere to run!"

"And nowhere to hide!" Cosmo cried.

Timmy quickly covered Cosmo's mouth but it was too late, the Crème Puffs have already heard him. Timmy's heart raced as he heard the footsteps of the Crème Puffs get closer and closer, until they found him. Timmy screamed as their hands reached for him, until suddenly he suddenly found himself sitting behind a tree stump.

"What just happened?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"I rewound time a bit to just before Cosmo gave us away," Wanda whispered., glaring at Cosmo.

"I thought I lost Phillip," Cosmo sheepishly whispered back.

"You almost got us caught for your NICKEL?!" Timmy whispered in an angry tone.

"It's a GIRL nickel," Cosmo corrected him.

"Anyway, that took too much out of me, so I won't be able to do it again," Wanda explained.

"Right," said Timmy. "Let's do it right this time."

Timmy continued his quest to the Crème Puff camp site, traversing broken bridges, dark caves and using everything in his environment to hide from the many Crème Puffs patrolling the area looking for him. Despite the many obstacles and constant fighting for a good view to observe the patrol routes, Timmy preserved and continued on his quest, thinking that nothing could stop him. Soon that confidence went away when he suddenly ran into something he was sure he couldn't handle. Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fairy forms and stared at the obstacle that was in Timmy's way. Wanda was stunned, but Cosmo was amazed.

"Wow! It's River Rapid," said Cosmo. "Named after the first pioneer to cross it, Charles Turlington River."

Timmy stared at the river and was shocked by how fast the water flowed. He wasn't sure what to do.

"It sure does flow fast," said the worried 10-year old. "How am I gonna get across?"

"Uh… A wish I guess," Cosmo sheepishly answered. "But we need Wanda for that, and she's still mad at me."

"I'm mad at both of you!" Wanda snapped. "How could you go to camp without me?"

"We're sorry, Wanda," Timmy apologized.

"Luckily Vicky's wish has allowed us to continue our quest for pages of Da Rules while we're here –otherwise I'd be really mad!" said Wanda. "You don't want to see that."

"I've seen it," Cosmo shuddered. "It's horrible!"

"So, you'll help me wish?" asked Timmy.

"Sure, Timmy," Wanda smiled. "We need those pages."

"And you're not mad at me anymore?" Cosmo asked.

"That would be a little too much to wish for, Cosmo dear," Wanda smirked.

"That's what I thought," said Cosmo.

"Alright then, let's wish!" Timmy declared.

"Just remember that it can't be anything too big," Wanda reminded him. "We're working with limited magic here."

"I have to cross River Rapid!" said Timmy.

"Well a lot of ideas come to mind," said Cosmo, scratching his head. "Mind you, not to my mind."

Wanda checked their surroundings and noticed a giant tree in front of them.

"If we can cut some of those trees down, we can make natural bridges!" Wanda said

"I though t of that!" said Cosmo. "Kind of…"

"Timmy. We're waiting," said Wanda.

"What? Oh, I have to wish," Timmy realized. "Um, something to make tree bridges with, please!"

Wanda waved her wand and a strange feeling came over her husband.

"Wait! I feel all funny!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Cosmo transformed into a green beaver and fell into Timmy's hands.

"What am I?" asked Cosmo.

"I combined two powerful tree-cutters into the ultimate tree-falling device!" Wanda explained. "A beaver chainsaw!"

"A chain-beaver?" said the confused 10-year old. "That's weird, but handy! Thanks Wanda!"

"Oh don't thank me; I'm just doing the cutting!" Cosmo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Stand by the tree and use Cosmo to cut it down, Timmy," Wanda instructed him.

"Any advice for me?" asked Cosmo.

"Oh, chew before you swallow," Wanda advised him.

Timmy carried Cosmo to the giant tree and let Cosmo chew at it until it fell, causing a big splash.

"Let's go!" Timmy declared.


	5. A Badge Too Far Part 4

More obstacles and Crème Puffs blocked Timmy's path to their stronghold, but his stealth skills and surprisingly physics breaking jumping skills allowed him to continue undeterred. Nothing could stop him until he ran into a Crème Puff and a pair of watch towers shining their spotlights along the path in front of him.

"This part looks tough," Wanda noted.

"Eh, it's probably not that hard," Timmy shrugged. "Let's go!"

15 minutes later…

"Okay, I think I got it this time…" Timmy said, trying to catch his breath.

"Please get it this time!" Wanda yelled, exhausted.

"Right!" Timmy said, nodding his head in agreement.

He was tired of being stuck in the same spot for so long and knew he had no more chances to retry. Timmy watched the pattern of the spotlights from the watchtowers and the patrol route of the Crème Puff in front of him and kept starting and stopping whenever he thought he had a chance. The patterns were too erratic and almost impossible to get through. He waited in place for what seemed like forever until instinct kicked in and he rushed forward. Timmy barely stayed out of the paths of the lights and continued forward on the path of to the Crème Puff's camp site.

"Yes!" Timmy cheered. "Nothing can stop us now!"

Timmy confidently continued down the path until he caught a glimpse of his destination. The sight of the camp site made his legs feel like they 20 tons and he froze in place. There were blockades in place, two Crème Puffs in front of a large gate and multiple watchtowers shining their spotlights around the campsite.

"Camp Crème Puff is up ahead…" Timmy fearfully muttered.

"The techniques you've been using up to now won't work on their home turf…" Wanda pointed out.

"We need a plan!" said Cosmo.

Timmy then clapped his cheeks to snap him out of his petrified state and remembered what was at stake: the Squirrely Scouts, Cosmo and Wanda and Vicky winning.

"I've got to get close to Vicky, to foil her insane plan!" said Timmy. "We need to get into camp Crème Puff!"

"We could use a distraction or a decoy…" Wanda suggested.

"An octopus!" Cosmo suggested in an excited manner. "That would distract them!"

"I don't think so, Cosmo…" Timmy declined. "Um… what about a disguise?"

"Good idea, Timmy!" Wanda smiled. "We'll make a Crème Puff out of you yet!"

With a wave of their wands Timmy Turner transformed from a boy Squirrely Scout into a girl Crème Puff, something that made Cosmo fly into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ignore him, Timmy," Wanda comforted him. "We girls will stick together."

"Timmy's a girl!" Cosmo howled. "Timantha!"

"This is such a bad idea," Timantha sighed.

Timantha walked down the path to the gate of the Crème Puffs camp and was immediately stopped by Mary and Terri.

"Hey, you! Who are you?" Mary asked.

"Um… I'm one of you!" Timantha stammered. "Um… Timantha!"

"Do you know a Timantha?" Mary whispered to Terri.

"Don't think so," Terri whispered back. "Is that a French name?"

"I've um… I've been on special assignment, reporting directly to Vicky," Timantha stammered. "She'll be mad if she doesn't hear what I have to tell her."

Timantha noticed the two Crème Puffs' faces suddenly filled with fear and sympathized with their fear of what Vicky could do if she was madder then she usually was.

"Vicky? Mad?" Mary muttered, trembling in fear.

"Come in, Timantha! Ma'am!" said Terri, opening the locked gate.

Timantha walked into camp Crème Puff noticed that the tents held the captured Squirrely Scouts. She proceeded to free them of their bonds, convincing them that she was on their side and advising them to wait for the chance to sneak out of the camp. With all the Squirrely Scouts ready for escape, Timantha snuck into Vicky's giant tent and closed the doors just as she reverted back to Timmy.

"Aw, the magic wore off," said Cosmo. "I was just getting used to it."

Timmy looked around Vicky's tent and was stunned by how many merit badges she had in it.

"Wow!" Timmy exclaimed. "Look at all these merit badges! There must be… billions!"

"Maybe not, hon, but there sure are lots," Wanda noted.

"And they're all packed with wish power!" Cosmo noticed. "Oh it's a shame we can't suck some of it off with a bendy straw."

"Vicky must have wished for them!" Timmy concluded. "But why?"

"I heard her wish," said Wanda. "Let me think… what did she wish for?"

As Wanda tried to remember what Vicky wished for, the three of them heard a voice upstairs. It was Vicky and she sounded irritated.

"There's no way that Squirrely Scouts are better than Crème Puffs!" said Vicky. "Especially when the Crème Puffs are under my control! I just wish I had the badges to prove it!"

"That's it!" Timmy realized. "These badges are the source of Vicky's power! She only has control of the Crème Puffs because of these wish-charged merit badges!"

"She obviously doesn't know that the value of a merit badge lies in the fun of learning new skills, rather than in showing off to others," Wanda stated in a poetic manner.

"Wow! Who'd thought there would be a moral to this madness?" Cosmo grinned.

"The more badges Vicky has, the more power she has," said Timmy. "How can we break the wish?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the steps. There was nowhere to hide and soon Timmy found himself face to face with Vicky.

"Twerp!" Vicky exclaimed.

Timmy quickly looked around the room and noticed a fire extinguisher behind him. Timmy picked the extinguisher up off the ground and aimed it at the wall of merit badges.

"Not one more step, Vicky, or else you can kiss these badges goodbye!" Timmy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vicky hissed.

Timmy pressed the handle on the extinguisher, causing it to shoot out fire at the badges. Timmy immediately released his grip on the handle and stared at the extinguisher.

"Should've known that something of Vicky's would shoot fire," Timmy thought to himself.

Vicky watched in horror as her magical badges burned and fell to her knees next to the ashes.

"My badges! My beautiful badges! Noooooooooooo!" Vicky cried.

Vicky mourned over the loss of her badges, until suddenly her sadness turned into homicidal anger.

"TIIIIMMMMMY TTUUUUURRNNNNEERRRRRRR!" Vicky screamed.

"Uh oh!" muttered the scared 10-year old.


	6. A Badge Too Far Part 5

Vicky lunged at Timmy, but the quick-witted 10 year-old slid under her and ran through the back entrance of the tent. Timmy hurried down the path in front of him, trying to escape the very angry teenager chasing after him. He ran and ran, not letting anything in the forest slow him down until he eventually found himself back at the Squirrely Scouts camp site. He suddenly lost his balance and fell in front of the camp fire until suddenly being jerked up to Vicky's face.

"That's the final straw," said the angry teenager. "I'm going to make your life misery, Timmy Turner!"

"On no, this isn't good!" Timmy thought to himself.

"Stop!"

Timmy and Vicky looked to their right and left respectively and found Mary and Terri along with their fellow Crème Puffs and the freed Squirrely Scouts.

"We're sick of you bullying people, Vicky!" said Terri.

"Yeah! We don't know why we let you push us around, but it's over now!" Mary declared.

"What? How dare you…!" said the outraged 16-year old. "But I proved once and for all that girls are better than boys! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You just proved that you're a greedy bully!" said Terri. "Now leave… or you'll answer to us!"

Vicky noticed everyone glaring at her and dropped Timmy. She then walked off, angrily muttering: "You'll pay! You'll all pay!"

Mary and Terri helped Timmy up off the ground and dusted him off.

"We're sorry we kidnapped you Squirrely Scouts," Terri apologized.

"No problem," Timmy grinned. "We know it wasn't your fault."

The Crème Puffs smiled and decide to return to camp while the Squirrely Scouts returned to their tents to catch up on their sleep. Timmy returned to his tent and his fairies returned to their normal forms.

"I'm sorry I was mean, Wanda," Cosmo apologized.

"That's okay, hon," said Wanda. "It's not exactly an unfamiliar experience. But at least we helped Timmy find more pages of Da Rules."

"Yeah!" Cosmo grinned. "The main thing is that we keep on being Timmy's Fairy Godparents!"

"And I think we learned something today," Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, I learned that Timmy looks funny as a girl!" Cosmo replied. "And that it's really hard to get marshmallow out of your hair!"

"I learned that girls and boys are…" Wanda started.

"And that wood taste woody!" Cosmo interrupted. "And three new uses for jello! And how to build a raft out of underwear! And how to tell which direction to go in from the color of dirt!

"Um…" Wanda tried to interrupt.

And how to put out a campfire using only wet socks!" Cosmo continued. "And that burnt, wet socks are really uncomfortable! And…"


	7. The Vicky Virus: Press Start Button

Timmy hung up his merit badge sash in his closet and smiled at his newly earned merit badges.

"I can't believe all the new merit badges I earned," said Timmy.

"Not just that, sport, you also got us some of the pages of Da Rules," Wanda happily reminded him.

"And foiled another one of Vicky's selfish schemes," Cosmo added.

"Kinda weird though that we get pages for ruining Vicky's wishes," said Timmy.

"It's probably because we're counteracting the wish powers she shouldn't have in the first place," Wanda theorized.

"I thought it was just because of magic," Cosmo grinned.

"Hey shrimp!" Vicky yelled from the living room. "Your stupid little dorkoid friends are here!"

"My friends?" said Timmy. "Must be Chester and AJ."

"We're too busy regaining our powers to play with your friends," Wanda reminded the young child. "We have to find Da Rules, Timmy."

"Or Jorgen Von Strangle will live up to his name!" Cosmo fearfully added. "And I hate being Jorgened!"

Wanda turned to correct Cosmo, but instead froze in place when the three of them heard footsteps headed their way. Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fishbowl as Timmy's best friends, Chester and AJ walked into his room.

"Hey Timmy, want to play games?" asked AJ.

"It's a beautiful day outside, so it's our duty as kids to stay in front of the TV," said Chester.

"I don't know guys…" said Timmy.

Timmy really wanted to hang out with his friends, but he knew that he needed to find pages of Da Rules or else he'll lose Cosmo and Wanda forever.

"Come on, Timmy," AJ pleaded. "I brought a copy of the newest video game out on the market."

"It has shooter style gameplay, racing and awesome mini-games!" said Chester.

"Well, maybe for a couple of minutes…" Timmy conceded.

2 hours later…

Timmy, Chester and AJ were having a great time playing their new video games. They were cheering and stuffing their faces with junk foods, until Vicky walked in, more irritated than usual.

"WILL YOU BRATS KEEP IT DOWN!" Vicky screamed.

The three of them immediately froze in place, dropping their controllers in the process.

"Aah! That's better," said the relieved babysitter. "I wish you parasites would just go live in that stupid video game, then you wouldn't bug me all the time."

"Uh oh…" Timmy muttered.

Vicky turned to leave the room, unaware of the fact that she just trapped three 10-year olds in a video game cartridge.


	8. The Vicky Virus: Level 1

Timmy opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. He was standing in the middle of a glowing white circle at the end of a suspended bridge surrounded by a red wall of data.

"Whoa…" said an excited Timmy.

Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda poofed besides their godchild and were equally impressed by their surroundings.

"This place looks amazing!" said Timmy.

"That's the only thing that looks amazing," Wanda winked.

Wanda pointed her wand at Timmy, confusing the child. Timmy scratched his head with his right hand and was surprised that he didn't feel his fingers. He looked at his right hand and was surprised that it has taken the form of virtual arm cannon. He then realized that his whole body was encases in a metallic black suit, exciting him even more.

"Hey! Check out this cool VR suit!" Timmy enthused.

"I wonder where AJ and Chester are?" said Wanda.

Timmy looked around his surrounding area and realized that his friends were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Timmy wondered.

Timmy tried to think of where his friends could have ended up, but his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Entering level… Monkeys of Dooom!" the voice announced.

"Who was that?" Cosmo wondered.

"That was the game," Timmy replied. "I think."

"Maybe she and I can have a chat," Wanda suggested. "Excuse me, er, virtual voice lady?"

"She's not very user friendly," said Cosmo.

"I can be friendly," the voice replied.

"Now why do I doubt that?" said an unsure Cosmo.

"I CAN BE FRIENDLY WHEN I WANT!" the voice snapped.

"Cosmo, honey – stop taunting the virtual reality," said Wanda. "We have work to do."

"Yeah," said Timmy, nodding his hand in agreement. "We need to find Aj and Chester and that means we need to get past the Monkeys of Doom!"

"How bad can monkeys be?" Cosmo chuckled.

Suddenly Cosmo was struck down by a ball of fire, sending him hurling to the fencing of the bridge. Timmy and Wanda looked ahead and spooted several demonic looking monkey glaring at them.

"Game on!" Timmy grinned.

Timmy jumped off the white circle and charged at his attackers.

"Come on, Cosmo!" Wanda said, helping Cosmo up off the ground.

"Those darn dirty primates!" Cosmo yelled, shaking his fist.

Timmy raced down the bridge, shooting down any fire touting monkey that blocked his path.

"You're all going down you cheeky, gravity defying monkeys!" Timmy declared.

"I'm starting to think video games do make boys more violent," said Wanda. "Don't you think Cosmo?"

"Get 'em Timmy! Take all those monkeys down!" Cosmo cheered. "Did you say something, Wanda?"

The three of them continued down their linear path and ran into the temple at the end. The path laid out in front of them was split apart into separate pieces and floated around in the giant pool of lava that consumed the room. He watched lava shoot up in the air and then noticed that there were more monkeys to deal with.

"It sure is warm in here," Cosmo happily noted. "And unstable!"

"That would be the lava, hon," Wanda informed him. "Timmy, it would be best to stay out of the lava."

"A lava bath might be refreshing!" Cosmo argued. "How do you know till you try?"

"I think I'll follow my instincts on this one, Cosmo," Timmy said before charging into the fray.

Even though he knew that he was trapped in a video game again, Timmy couldn't help but enjoy himself. He was experiencing amazing action shooter gameplay and decent platforming all at once. He avoided sprouts of lava and balls of fire without breaking a virtual sweat, and followed the broken path to a giant door.

"Time to take this game to the next level!" Timmy said before blasting the door down.


	9. The Vicky Virus: Level 2

In the Turner's living room, Vicky stretched her legs on the couch as she watched her favorite babysitting show: "How to torture kids – The Modern Edition." She was enjoying the quiet morning. A very quiet morning. Too quiet…

"Something's not right here," said Vicky. "Why don't I hear kids having fun so I can ruin their fun!"

Vicky stormed up the stairs and violently pushed Timmy's door opened. She proceeded to look around the room for Timmy and his friends but, after several minutes of looking, was unable to locate them.

"Those brats are making me miss my show!" Vicky complained. "When I find them, I'm so giving them more chores to do!"

Vicky left the room in a huff and soon a single eye slinked out of Timmy's TV screen. It looked around for a couple of seconds before it was forcibly pulled back into the TV. The eye was pulled back to the brain it was attached to and let out an irritated roar. It was the true form of the game's CPU and was the voice that spoke to Timmy when he first entered the game.

"I don't get it! Why can't I get out?!" the CPU complained. "Those brats were able to enter the game… They must know how to get out of it. Let's see how they're doing."

Meanwhile, Timmy walked through a hallway filled with snow and ice, satisfied with the progress he was making. He eventually made it to a double door and pushed it open to reveal a winter wonderland.

"You have reached the next level… Battlestar Antarartica," the CPU announced.

"Cool! We've got this game licked!" Timmy rejoiced.

"You so do not!" the CPU snapped.

"Oh yes we do!" Cosmo boasted. "And we haven't used any cheats!"

"So why do your friends remain unrescued?" the CPU asked snidely.

"She has a point there," Wanda pointed out.

"No problem!" said the undeterred 10-year old. "Chester and AJ must be around here somewhere!"

Timmy walked into the next level and the doors behind him instantly closed themselves.

"I get it!" Timmy grinned. "I'm in one of those "Defeat all the enemies to continue" areas. All right then… BRING IT ON!"

"The combat arena challenge will now commence," the CPU announced.

Timmy wish came true as he noticed shadowy figures approach him from the horizon. Timmy raised his arm cannon and aimed it at his surrounding foes. The figures hopped closer and closer until they were close enough for Timmy to get a good look at them.

"Combat Challenge: Defeat all the ninja bunnies!" the CPU instructed.

"Ninja bunnies?! Seriously?!" Timmy complained.

"You better not underestimate them, sport," Wanda advised.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "They're cute, but lethal."

As if on cue, a very sharp carrot flew towards Cosmo and tore the upper left part of his face off.

"Wow that hurt!" Cosmo grinned before disappearing.

"Good thing these games give the players more than one life," Wanda pointed out.

"They're still lame," said the disappointed 10-year old, before charging into the fray.


	10. The Vicky Virus: Level 3

Timmy continued through the level until he ran into another obstacle. He spotted the door leading out of the level, but it was on the other side a massive gorge filled with water. There were several platforms extending out of the water that he could use, but they were too far apart for him to jump from one to the other. There were also silver tubes sliding ice to designated spots throughout the level.

"We have to get across water, Timmy!" said Wanda.

"I know, and that's why I choose to wish for…" Timmy started.

"Ooh, ooh, a snowmobile!" an excited Cosmo interrupted, trying to guess Timmy's wish. "A team of husky dogs! Secret mutant snow powers!"

"…A Snowplow!" Timmy finished.

With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda transformed themselves into a pink and green snowplow.

"Well done Timmy," Wanda complimented. "A sensible wish!"

"Sensible?" Cosmo responded. "I didn't get to where I am today by being sensible!"

Using his Fairy Snowplow, Timmy used the blocks of ice spread throughout the level to create bridges he could use to cross from one platform to the next. Once on the other side, Cosmo and Wanda reverted back to their fairy forms and followed Timmy to the next level.

The level was a giant wide-open sandbox with many platforms and a broken bridge blocked by lasers. Beneath these platforms was a giant area, partially submerged by water.

"Wow, a sea of information!" Cosmo pointed out.

"It's probably best not to swim in it," Wanda advised.

"It's possible to drown in an inch of information, let alone a sea!" Cosmo replied.

Timmy continued forward until he found one of his friends, AJ, trapped behind red lasers.

"Hey, Timmy, this is a really cool game!" AJ enthused. "But I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

"I'll get you out, AJ!" Timmy promised. "There must be a button or something nearby."

Timmy looked out around the surround area, and spotted a giant red button to his left. Timmy ran to the button and jumped on it, freeing AJ but trapping himself in the process.

"Whoa!" Timmy exclaimed. "This game is filled with traps and surprises!"

"You're trapped now, and it's my turn to free you!" AJ declared. "Teamwork, yeah!"

With no way to free Timmy in the immediate area, AJ proceeded to run down a nearby set of stairs and found something very interesting at the bottom.

"Whoa! A hovercraft!" AJ's face beamed with excitement. "This is awesome! I'll bet I'll have to do a challenge to free Timmy!"

"Pass through the green gates to complete the challenge," the CPU exposed.

"Ha! I was right!" said AJ. "Let's go!"

AJ eagerly jumped into the hovercraft and, after a 3-second count, a green gate rose from the water. Aj drove the hovercraft through the gate and soon another one appeared. AJ continued to drive through every gate that appeared and finally stopped at the finish line. He then proceeded to jump up a nearby set of stairs and noticed a giant red button waiting for him at the top. AJ stomped on the button, prompting the bridge to repair itself and deactivate all the lasers in the level. Now free, Timmy crossed the previously blocked off bridge and met up with AJ on the other side.

"Thanks AJ!" said Timmy. "Now let's go find Chester!"


	11. The Vicky Virus: Level 4

Timmy and AJ continued forward and eventually came across two doors. One of them had the image of a ball and the other that resembled a bee. They opened the door with the bee image and walked into a large empty room. Timmy wondered why the room was empty until a loud buzzing sound overtook his attention.

"Careful Timmy!" AJ warned his friend. "Watch out for the…"

Before he could finish his sentence, AJ and Timmy were flung to a nearby wall by pixel plasma.

"Cyberbees!" AJ finished.

"Ugh! Stuck to the wall with pixel plasma!" Timmy complained. "Gross!"

Soon cyber bees flooded the room and flew towards the trapped gamers. They thought it was game over for them, but fortunately Chester arrived in a tank.

"Don't worry guys! I'll defeat the bees!" Chester assured them.

Using his newly acquired tank, Chester made short of all the cyber bees in the area. He then fired at the plasma encasing Timmy and AJ, freeing them in the process.

"Yeah! Score one for the good guys!" Chester cheered.

But his victory was short lived as he suddenly vanished along with AJ.

"And score two for the bad guys…" said the CPU.

"That's not fair!" Timmy complained.

"Your complaint has been noted…" the CPU replied.

"I'll bet she's holding them hostage in her evil Cyberpenthouse of Exactitude," Cosmo theorized.

"Wow, sweetie – big words!" said an impressed Wanda. "You must be an idiot savant!"

"You're half right!" Cosmo grinned.

"Let's go!" said the determined 10-year old. "We've got a mainframe in need of a serious virtual spanking!"

Timmy rushed out of the room he was in and towards the other door he ignored. He opened the door and found a spiral leading up to a platform above him. Rolling down the spiral were the same spheres that was on the door.

"Watch out! It's raining data!" Wanda warned Timmy.

"Those balls are made of information!" said Cosmo. "Blech! I hate that stuff!"

Undeterred by his latest obstacle, Timmy rushed forward. He valiantly ran up the spiral, out maneuvering the tracking capabilities the balls of data had. Once he made it to the top, he encountered another obstacle that impeded his quest to save his friends; he ran into a door that was blocked by a blue force field. Timmy knew he was going to need to make another wish and he knew exactly what he needed to wish for.

"Okay, here's the wish…" said Timmy.

"I love it when he gets that look in his eye!" Cosmo grinned.

"The intelligent look?" asked Wanda.

"No! The dangerous one!" Cosmo answered.

"I wish for a way to crash this system!" Timmy wished.

"See what I mean?" Cosmo smiled.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Timmy's arm cannon transformed into a disc launcher.

"Okay cutie, your wish is granted," said Wanda. "When you attack, you'll fire data-eating disks of doom."

"They love video games!" Cosmo added. "Video games are the candy of the data world!"

"Cool!" Timmy gushed. "Let's test it out!"

"Attack the force field, Timmy!" Cosmo cheered.

Timmy fired a disc at the force field, destroying it entirely and unlocking the door.

"Let's go!" said Timmy.


	12. The Vicky Virus: Final Boss

Timmy walked into the darkness that lied behind the open door. He wasn't sure where it would lead him, but he didn't let his doubts stop him from moving forward. Suddenly, he found himself at the end of a very long and dimly lit walkway.

"This is an ominous walkway…" Wanda worried.

"Don't be scared!" said Cosmo. "We know exactly what's ahead!"

"We do?" Wanda responded with surprise. "Oh, that's a relief."

"We're in a video game – it's going to be a huge lethal boss!" Cosmo grinned.

Timmy cautiously made his way down the walkway and found himself in the center of the game.

"Wow! This must be the CPU!" said the astonished 10-year old. "Look at all this data!"

"Ah, it hurts my eyes!" Cosmo cried.

Wanda took a quick look around the area and found the source of the voice that has been talking to them with Chester and AJ helplessly floating near it in transparent cubes.

"Watch out Timmy!" Wanda warned him. "It's the central mainframe."

"And it has Chester and AJ!" Timmy added.

"You must be the irritating kid I've been feeling in my code," said the CPU. "I hate that stuffy, blocked up feeling. AND I HATE KIDS!"

"What do I do now?" Timmy winced.

"Confuse it by humming brass band songs!" Cosmo suggested.

"Or shoot it with your data-eating doom discs!" Wanda advised.

"Good idea," said Timmy nodded.

"Prepare the brass songs!" Cosmo cheered.

"I meant the disc idea Cosmo," Timmy said before charging into the fray for the final time.

Timmy fired several discs at the CPU, but instead of damaging it, they instead harmlessly bounced off it. Laughing off Timmy's failed attempt at attacking it, the CPU proceeded to make its move by raising the platform it rested on, revealing a giant red section of data. Noticing the glowing red target, Timmy took aim but was soon forced to move when several lasers were shot his way. Using the advanced reflexes the game granted him, Timmy effortlessly dodged the enemy's fire and launched several discs at open data, severely damaging the CPU.

"Argh! You little squirt!" the CPU cried. "I don't believe it! Beaten by a kid!"

The CPU groaned over her loss and was abruptly deleted from the game.

"Whoa!" AJ voiced his excitement. "This was a cool game, Timmy!"

"Yeah!" Chester agreed. "Can't wait for the sequel!"

With the boss gone, Timmy turned to his fairies with a smile on his face.

"Well, we won," said Timmy, satisfied with his victory.

"Well done, Timmy, you did great!" Wanda congratulated.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed as he pulled pages of Da Rules out of thin air. "And we found more pages of Da Rules! I feel more magical already!"

Suddenly, the game shut itself off and immediately spat Timmy, Chester and AJ back to the real world. Before they could even process what happened, Vicky stormed into the room, looking irritated as usual.

"Enough games!" Vicky roared. "Time for CHORES!"

Upon hearing the word no child likes to hear, AJ and Chester quickly said their goodbyes before taking off. Vicky left soon after, giving Cosmo and Wanda an opportunity to poof in.

"Well, I could probably use some fresh air anyway," Timmy shrugged.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" Cosmo chanted.

"One more go can't hurt…" Wanda admitted.

Timmy looked down at his game console before a eager grin spread across his face.


	13. Chinless Blunder Issue 1

"Gee hon, I'm not sure we've got time to read comic books," said Wanda.

Timmy looked up from the latest issue of the Crimson Chin to find his fairies floating next to him.

"I'm not sure I'm able to read comic books," Cosmo added.

"Aw, but I haven't read the latest issue yet," Timmy complained. "Maybe I can get some ideas from the Crimson Chin."

Suddenly, the three of them started to hear footsteps. Someone was coming their way! Cosmo and Wanda returned to their fishbowl as Vicky walked into Timmy's room.

"Who are you talking to, lame brain?" asked Vicky.

"Err…" Timmy mumbled, realizing he had no excuse.

"You're talking to your dumb comics?" the perplexed babysitter mocked. "Wow, you're lamer than I thought! And I thought you were pretty lame!"

"Hey, I'm a kid! I'm supposed to have an imagination!" Timmy argued.

"I wish I could spoil your childhood fun!" Vicky retorted. "I wish the Crimson Chin became completely useless! And I wish you were trapped in his world, so you could see just how pathetic comic books really are!"

With that, Vicky slammed the door behind her as she left, unaware of what she had just done. With the coast clear, the two fairies returned to Timmy's side.

"Uh oh!" Wanda gulped. "This doesn't look good."

Equally worried, Timmy immediately opened up one of his many Crimson Chin comics to see the results of Vicky's wish.

"Oh no!" Timmy cried. "Vicky's wish is already coming true! The Crimson Chin is useless in this issue!"

"Luckily the second half of the wish didn't work!" Cosmo happily pointed out.

As if on cue, Timmy and Wanda were poofed into the comic book.

"Maybe I should keep my mouth shut," Cosmo conceded before being dragged into the comic himself.


	14. Chinless Blunder Issue 2

Timmy and his fairies landed in the middle of Chincinatti Park and noticed that the city was strangely quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Timmy wondered.

"Perhaps it's a side-effect of the wish Vicky made," Wanda speculated.

It was at that moment that Timmy remembered the horrible Vicky made.

"That's right!" Timmy remembered. "Vicky's wish ruined the Crimson Chin! Where is he?"

"He's not too far away," said Cosmo.

"How do you know that?" asked Wanda.

"I read the comic word box above us!" Cosmo grinned.

Impressed that her husband actually read something, Wanda poofed up her notepad and jolted down, "November 17th… Cosmo actually read something."

Timmy looked around and was shocked to find a slightly obese version of the Crimson Chin snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"Wow, the Crimson Chin really let himself go," said Wanda.

"It's Vicky's wish," said Timmy. "Without his powers, the Crimson Chin is useless, which means that no one will be able to protect Chincinatti and with no one to protect Chincinatti, there will be no more Crimson Chin comic books!"

"And then you'll be forced to read real books!" Cosmo gulped.

"Well I'm not letting that happen," said the determined 10-year old. "This book needs a hero. Someone who can protect the innocent, fight super villains and get the Crimson Chin's powers back! This looks like a job for…!"

Timmy dramatically ripped his clothes off; his underwear being the only thing left to cover his body. Realizing that he didn't have a costume underneath his clothes, the embarrassed 10-year old quickly covered his almost bare body and looked up at his fairies.

"Uhm, guys…" the flustered boy started.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, transforming the young child into the Crimson Chin's loyal sidekick: Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. They then waved their wands once more and changed into green and pink versions of Timmy's costumes, minus the cleft.

"Hey, what happened to Ace and Clefto?" asked Cleft.

"We're trying something new," said Wanda.

"Yeah, plus this is how we appeared in the game we're based off," Cosmo added.

"Anyway… Where have the Chin's powers gone, I wonder?" Cleft wondered aloud.

"Let's explore!" Cosmo enthusiastically suggested. "We should probably stick our noses where they don't belong!"

"Like all good super heroes do," Cleft grinned. "Let's go fellow do-gooders!"


	15. Chinless Blunder Issue 3

It didn't take long for the call of action came knocking. Hearing the alarms go off in the First Bank of Chincinatti, Cleft and his fairies rushed through the front doors to find the metal bars blocking access to the vault door was pushed far enough apart to allow a man to walk through.

"What happened here?" Cleft wondered aloud.

"Let's read the caption box above us," Cosmo suggested.

Cleft looked up at the caption box and read aloud, "'News just in! A villain with tremendous strength has raided the First National Bank of Chincinatti!' Tremendous strength? Could this villain have the Chin's strength?"

"Hmmm. I guess it had to go somewhere," Cosmo reasoned.

Suddenly, Cleft noticed something happening on another part of the comic book pages.

"There!" Cleft said. "The villain's escaped to the other panel!"

"We have to chase the villain, Cleft!" said Wanda. "Before he gets away!"

"It's Clefting Time!" Cleft heroically declared.

The three heroes traveled to the aforementioned panel and found themselves in an empty vault that had a giant hole in the wall.

"Okay, we've got a super-strong villain making a getaway with the contents of Chincinnati bank!" said Cleft. "I need to pursue him! At high speed!"

"High… Speed… Pursuit…" Cosmo said, struggling to come up with a solution. "I gotcha Cleft! Let's activate your Cleft Copter!"

With a wave of his fairies wands, four helicopter blades extended out of Cleft's cleft and started spinning rapidly, lifting him off the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" a worried Wanda asked. "It doesn't look very safe."

"We heroes give up our safety so that others may live without fear!" Cleft reminded her.

"I gave a fish stick to a hungry kitten once!" Cosmo chimed in. "Am I a hero?"

"Quickly, Cleft!" Wanda said, ignoring her husband. "Think of a catchphrase before he gets away!"

"Chin up and away!" Cleft declared as he flew out of the bank.

It didn't take long for Cleft to spot a giant metallic pig roaming through the city, allowing him to immediately figure out who stole from the bank and had the Crimson Chin's strength.

"Give it up, Country Boy!" Cleft yelled. "You can't escape the Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder!"

"You're not gonna catch me, ya pint-sized tyrant!" Country Boy yelled back.

The chase was on. Cleft followed Country Boy wherever he went and little by little, closing the gap between them. It seemed like it would be an easy victory, but Country Boy had a few tricks up his sleeve. With a push of a button, pig shaped balloons were ejected out of his vehicle.

"Cleft! Those balloons… They're full of hideous stink gas!" Wanda informed Cleft.

"I'm gonna try to cut the ropes with my copter blades," said Cleft. "Then the balloons will float harmlessly away."

"And I bet the more you cut, the easier catching Country Boy will be!" Cosmo added.

Cleft cutting down the balloons caused Country Boy to focus all his attention on his pursuer. With Country Boy's focus on the still pursuing Cleft, he failed to notice the police blockade set up in front of him. His vehicle crashed into the blockade, exploding on contact; the resulting explosion throwing Country Boy and a weight with the image of a fist into the distance air. Cleft caught the heavy weight and Country Boy landed in the one place he truly belonged, behind a set of bars.

"Take that you manure-flavored menace," Cleft gloated.

"Yeah and it woulda worked too, if it weren't for that ding, dang, darn cleft!" Country Boy complained.

Cleft then inspected the weight in his hands and felt an overwhelming power emanate from it.

"This must be the Crimson Chin's strength!" Cleft realized. "I guess the powers really did have to go somewhere."

"And that somewhere was a group of low grade criminals out to make good for themselves," Cosmo added.

Suddenly, the Crimson Chin's strength flew out of Cleft's hands and towards Chincinatti Park. There the depowered Crimson Chin was digging through an empty bag of chips, desperately seeking one more to eat. After enough searching and shaking, a single chip fell out and landed on his enormous chin. He reached for the chip on the end of his chin until his strength crashed into him, sending both him and the potato chip flying.

As he staggered back onto his feet, the Chin noticed his chip underneath a nearby news van and wondered how he would get it. As he wondered how, the physical manifestation of his strength fused into his very being, returning to him his super strength. Using his returned super strength, the Crimson Chin effortlessly tossed the van into the air and retrieved his prize.

"News!" a conveniently placed news correspondent reported. "The Chin is strong again!"

The Chin opened his mouth to eat his last chip before the news van fell on top of him.

"Ooooo! Ouch! I wish I hadn't seen that," the Correspondent said.


	16. Chinless Blunder Issue 4

With Country Boy safely behind bars, Cleft and his fairy companions returned to Chincinatti Park to resume their search for the Crimson Chin's lost powers.

"Well, that's one villain defeated," said Cleft.

"Ah. Nice work Cleft," Cosmo congratulated. "Now what?"

"We need to find to find the rest of the Crimson Chin's powers, which means we need to find more super villains since that's where the rest are probably at, which means that we need to go to a place where there's trouble," said Cleft.

"What about city hall?" Wanda suggested. "Do you think there's trouble at city hall?"

"It's likely!" said Cleft. "There usually is."

"Let's travel to the next panel to find out!" Cosmo suggested.

Following Cosmo's suggestion, the trio travelled to the next panel and found themselves in the mayor's office.

"Hmmm, my cleft is tingling," said Cleft. "I sense something is wrong."

"Yeah, where's the mayor?" Cosmo wondered aloud.

"Let's read the caption box!" Wanda suggested.

Cleft looked at the caption box above and read aloud, "Bad news! The mayor has been kidnapped! Only a hugely charismatic person could dissuade such a dedicated man from his work!"

It didn't take long for Cleft to realize who the villain of this section of the comic was.

"Not Spatula Woman!" Cleft gasped. "Can she have the Crimson Chin's charisma? And is so, can she be stopped?!"

"I'll bet she left through that open window!" Wanda said.

"Arm yourself with a wish before you follow her," Cosmo suggested.

"Let's see what's in my utility cleft," said Cleft.

"Oooo! There's your chinarang!" Cosmo excitedly suggested. "What about your chinarang?"

"Good call!" Cleft grinned. "Let's do it!"

With a wave of two wands, Cleft wish was granted, causing a Cleft-themed boomerang to launch out of Cleft's cleft, spin around the room before returning to his cleft.

"With your chinarang, you'll be able to knock evil-doers into next week," Wanda informed Cleft.

"But not literally," Cosmo added.

"Right! To the window!" Cleft declared. "Spatula Woman's trail leads from there!"

"Don't forget your catchphrase," Wanda reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Cleft remembered. "Um… Cleft… washes whiter than white?"

"Oh that's some sloppy catchphrase work there, Cleft," Cosmo critiqued.

The three of them jumped out of the window and landed in the alley outside it.

"Well, here we are," said Cosmo. "In an alley."

"There's only one way Spatula Woman could go," Cleft stated, pointing to the giant hole in front of them. "In that old baking factory."

"She must have reconfigured it to be her evil baking factory of doom!" Wanda theorized.

"How can baked goods be evil?" Cosmo questioned. "Just look how **good** they look!"

The hungry fairy flew into the factory and grasped one of the giant loafs of bread that was just taken out of the oven. Needless to say, it wasn't a very good experience for Cosmo. Soon the three of them heard the cries of the Mayor and rushed into the factory to save him. After navigating through various twists and superheated baked goods, Cleft found the Mayor tied up above three giant rotating whisks.

"Only someone like Spatula Woman would turn something like cooking and turn it into a means of torture," Wanda said disgusted. "There has to be some way to stop the machine."

"Yeah! Preferably something big, round and red," Cosmo added.

Cleft noticed a big red button in front of him and made a dash towards it. As he prepared to jump on it, Cleft noticed a giant shadow loom towards him and immediately ducked down to dodge the giant red spatula the shadow belonged to. The young hero turned around and recognized the wielder of the spatula.

"Spatula Woman!" Cleft shouted.

"Ah, Cleft. You've done well to make it this far – I really should've hired help," Spatula Woman conceded. "Nevertheless, your heroism stops here!"

"Justice will never rest, you utensil-wielding floozy!" Cleft retorted.

"We'll see," Spatula Woman smirked. "You have two choices, Cleft – join me, or become a patty beneath my mighty spatula!"

"In your dreams! You'll never corrupt CHIN POWER! Cleft heroically declared.

Not happy with Cleft's response, Spatula Woman charged at the young hero and started to swing her spatula wildly. Using his super powered agility, Cleft dodged each swing and fired his chinarang at her. The spatula-wielding villainess laughed when the chin themed boomerang flew past her until it circled back and sliced the top of the spatula off. Cleft then hopped on top of the giant button, stopping the whisks before they could hurt the Mayor.

"But… how? Why?" Spatula Woman cried.

"Crime never pays, in the kitchen or anyone else!" Cleft grinned.

"I hate that the Chin's powers are being misused by such vulgar villains," said Wanda.

"I blame Vicky!" Cosmo said. "This is all her fault!"

The two fairies then noticed that Cleft wasn't saying anything and wondered why.

"…Spatula Woman's voice… It seems so familiar," Cleft observed.

But before Cleft could think too deeply into the matter, the Crimson Chin's charisma flew out of Spatula Woman and into Cleft's hand.

"Oh thank you, Boy Chin Wonder!" the Mayor said, expressing his gratitude. "All of Chincinatti owes you a tremendous debt!"

"Justice is my reward, Mayor!" said Cleft. "And now, to return this charisma to the Crimson Chin!"

Cleft let the Chin's charisma fly out of his hands and back to its depowered owner. Once returned, the Crimson Chin reverted back to his heroic appearance.

"With the Crimson Chin's charisma fully restored, Chincinatti once again celebrates its most popular hero!" the Correspondent reported.

The Chin heroically flexed his muscles until he unexpectedly reverted back to his depowered form, losing his pants in the process.

"That poor, poor man," the Correspondent sympathized.


End file.
